Grito Silencioso
by Maky
Summary: Los sentimientos que envuelven al protagonista despues del quinto libro


**   
Grito Silencioso **   
  
Dolor, odio, culpa, desesperación, impotencia, soledad. Estaba perdido, la perdida...el miedo; pero sobre todo la maldita impotencia que lo ahogaba.   
Deseaba escapar ¿Escapar? ¿De que? De esta vida que el destino le había mandado ¿Cómo? ¡Era totalmente imposible! El irse, huir, dejar todo atrás y, aun si lo lograba, el demonio del recuerdo lo perseguiría. Desaparecer completamente era lo que necesitaba.   
Deseo de torturar ¿Torturar? Esto le hacia sentir sucio, no se quería parecer a él. No, no era como él, no podía ser así, pero él lo hizo así, él lo eligió, él lo condeno, los condeno a ambos y ahora tenia que eliminarlo para repara su error, Su error. El odio se adueñaba de su alma, dejando un horrendo sabor amargo en su boca.   
No tenia salida, la muerte era su destino, ser depredador o presa, cazar o ser cazado, matar o morir en el intento; decían que esa maldición había fallado, pero no era cierto, ese resplandor de luz verde lo mataba, mataba poco a poco su alma.   
No, no, no ,no....y mil veces NO, no quería ser como él. Pero decían que la venganza era dulce, ¡Mentira! Eso era una vil y triste mentira, saber lo que tenia predestinado le daba ganas de vomitar. No era correcto.   
Pero después de todo ¿Que es lo correcto? Esta palabra ya no tenia significado, para él la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, esa delgada línea que separaba la luz y la oscuridad se había diluido.   
Vivir con la culpa; la culpa de hacer desaparecer a ese individuo, o la culpa de todos los que caen por su causa, de los que caerían por la cobardía de no haber cumplido con su misión.   
Se preguntaba si de verdad se sentiría culpable, culpable de eliminarlo; o si realmente su alma estaría ya tan envenenada como para poder disfrutarlo, disfrutar hacer desaparecer a un ser humado, ¿Humano? Algunos decían que ya no lo era, después de haber hecho tanto mal, ¿Se podía por esto dejar de serlo?. Pero antes de todo ¿Que significaba serlo?..... por que se decía que actuar humanamente es hacer cosas buenas, aunque también que errar era humano, era acaso las dos cosas, ambas caras de una moneda.   
Después de hacer lo que tenia que hacer ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo?, pero ¿Quien era él? Ya ni siquiera sabia eso, había tenido miedo de ser un arma para destruir a los suyos, pero no, había resultado ser un arma en contra de ellos, era un artefacto para la conveniencia de los suyos, por eso la insistencia de protegerlo.   
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que haber sido el? Porque ni siquiera pudo haber sido el, pero su antagónico lo había elegido. Por su culpa, por su culpa había.......¿Por la culpa de cual de los dos? Ya no había diferencia, desde que lo había marcado, la culpa era de ambos, los fracasos eran de ambos, ahora era lo mismo, lo que hacia él era culpa suya, y viceversa, aunque claro ya no existía la viceversa.   
Culpa, culpabilidad, culpable, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo; todo lo que quería desaparecía, todo lo que tocaba se marchitaba, era de verdad un peligro para quienes lo rodeaba; pero tenia que protegerlos; ¿Protegerlos? ¿De quien? Por supuesto que de él mismo.   
Era solo una ficha del tablero, el rey del ajedrez, a quien todos protegían para no perder la partida. Solo por eso lo protegían, solo por eso estaban con él, por que todos sabían lo que él ignoraba, lo que se le ocultaba......y por ese secreto esa persona había muerto, junto a su deseo e vivir.   
Todos sabían menos él, detestaba que le ocultaran las cosas, odiaba que quisieran cuidarlo hasta de él mismo....pero tal vez tenían razón de hacerlo. Después de lo que pasó, en esa horrible noche en la que se entero de todo, comprendía; comprendía que siempre había estado rodeado de guardaespaldas, las personas eran amables con él por lo que sabían, para ello fue creada la Orden, para protegerlo........y para él todos los miembros de esa sociedad eran unos malditos mentirosos, unos grandes actores para resguardarlo.   
Como abominaba su vida y todo lo que le rodeaba, ¿Realmente valía la pena? Pero a quienes mas aborrecía era a sus aliados, los aliados de ese ser, y a ella mas que a nadie. Ella había despertado ese deseo de torturar que ahora le perseguía,como la sombra de un demonio oscuro que le seducía de manera tal que le asqueaba. Nunca se lo perdonaría, ni a ella ni a nadie, culpa, culpa, culpa, su culpa, la de ambos , la de todos.......   
Al final de cuentas alguien debía hacerlo, debía hacer el trabajo sucio, ese era su papel en esta horrenda batalla, donde no existía ni el bien ni el mal, porque solo existe el gris y no cambiaria nada; era simplemente otra guerra entre dos contrarios, él era la pieza clave y no tenia escapatoria.   
Para eso había nacido, por eso moriría, por eso ya estaba muerto en vida, completamente aislado del mundo en su sufrimiento, por que nadie entendería, por que no había nadie, nadie que le hiciera sentir en casa, nada que le hiciera sentir bien, no se sentía bien con nadie ni sin nadie.   
Pero ya había comprendido; ese era su destino, la soledad, bueno tal vez él era lo único que tenia. Que ironía, su única compañía era el que le había quitado todo, por que eran lo mismo, unidos por un lazo para mutua desgracia.   
Sí, solo le quedaba la soledad, pues nuca aceptaría su compañía. Estaba sentenciado a estar solo y a morir como un héroe durante la tragedia de su vida. Tal vez la muerte seria una salida, debía morir antes de que la oscuridad se adueñara completamente de su alma, pues -como había escuchado cuando se había dado cuenta de esa maldad que residía en su ser ;>.   
Otra vez en el dilema de la lucha de contrarios, el bien y el mal, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, siempre tenia que caer en esto, pero él de manera desesperada se intentaba convencer a si mismo que eran solo términos abstractos sin significado real. No, no lo conseguiría, al final era solo una pieza a la que el destino le tendía una trampa en la que todas las salidas lo llevaban al mismo lugar,: La maldad, el pecado y el odio.   
Para poder escapar de esta suciedad la única solución era la muerte, de cualquiera de los dos o tal vez de ambos.......   



End file.
